Justin Franco
������ THIS ARTICLE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! ������ This page has been locked until our staff members have finished adding content. Please Stand By. Please remove this tag once the article is completed. |signature = |mo =Stabbing Suffocation |victims = 5 killed 1 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Daniel Robbins |appearance = Annihilator |last = |gender = Male}} Justin Franco was a "injustice collector" and mass murderer who appeared in Annihilator. Background TBA Annihilator Four friends are hanging out in their rental house, eating pizza and fooling around in the living room. One of the friends, Ray, goes to the kitchen to grab hot sauce. When he returns, he finds Justin holding his friends hostage with a knife that Ray kept in his bedroom. Appearing to recognize him, Ray says he doesn't have to do this. However, Ray and his roommates are later tied up and brutally stabbed to death by Justin. He later broke a window to stage a break-in. Larry is suspected, as he was the only roommate plus he has a notable history of troubled behavior that followed him to his stay at the house. However, Larry himself is walking towards his car in a hurry, and opens the door. As soon as he's settled in his car, Justin jumps up behind him and covers his head with a plastic bag. Larry struggles against his attacker, but is ultimately murdered. Justin later adds a fake suicide letter to his windshield, but the BAU fail to discover drugs in his system, leading them to realize Larry was staged and murdered. The BAU, realizing that the roommates were as close as a family and the Unsub, desperate to be included but never was, investigate one of the remaining roommates, Rachel, on who it could be. She suggests Justin, who was always nice to them and a sweetheart on the outside, but Garcia exposes him as a troll online. Rossi and Alvez storm into Justin's apartment, but he isn't present. Rossi discovers his wardrobe to be exactly like Ray's. Rossi realizes that the murder was planned - despite not knowing Rachel would be staying w ith her sister, he knew Corinne was on a trip Larry was kicked out. Roger suggest some that Corinne liked Ray, which is why Justin was trying so hard to be like Ray. Justin is later seen at the airport, waiting for Corinne by her car, but the BAU is one step ahead - they find Corinne and send her to safety as Alvez and Tara, posing as civilians, confront him with guns up. Justin, distressed, produces a gun and holds it up to his chin, threatening to kill himself unless Corinne is brought to him. Barnes, desperate to have him alive, decides to go rogue and bring out Corinne, going against the team's plan. Justin confronts her saying they could have been together. He shoots her as Alvez shoots him dead. Corinne, however, is revealed to be wearing a bullet-proof vest and survives. Modus Operandi TBA Profile TBA Real-Life Comparison TBA Known Victims *March 7, 2018: **Ray Murphy **Charles Cook **Jenny Kyle **Vicky Wilson **Larry Scanlon Notes TBA Appearances *Season Thirteen **Annihilator Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Season Thirteen Criminals Category:Narcissists Category:Injustice Collectors Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Criminals